In recent years, radio frequency identification (RFID) systems have achieved wide popularity in a number of applications, as they provide a cost-effective way to track the location of a large number of assets in real time. In large-scale applications (e.g., warehouses, retail spaces, and the like), many types of tags may exist in the environment (or “site”). Likewise, multiple types of readers, such as RFID readers, active tag readers, 802.11 tag readers, Zigbee tag readers, and the like are typically distributed throughout the space in the form of entryway readers, conveyer-belt readers, mobile readers, etc., and may be linked by network controller switches and the like.
In many instances it is desirable to know the location of a tag within a building or other such site. Furthermore, it is desirable to control access to one or more networks associated with the tags, particularly when the information accessed through the network is of a sensitive or proprietary nature.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for controlling access to a network based on one or more RFID technologies. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.